If The Truth Say's
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Jika kebenaran sudah berkata maka.../Happy Ending/One Shoot/First Project/Mind yo RnR?


**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

** If The Truth Say's © Takamura Akashi**

Ini salah satu dari 3 project OneShoot random Taka, ini fict yang pertama dari project itu. Kali ini versi cerita happy ending :D Perlu diingat setiap project tidak ada sangkut pautnya ya. Tapi jika menginginkan sequel maka dengan senang hati Taka akan membuatnya :)) so enjoy this fict okay~

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning** : Typo, Miss Typo, AU, alur membingungkan dan kecepetan, gaje,  
berantakan, OOC, bahasa kurang baku, feel kurang, dan warning standar  
lainnya (.w.)d

**Pairing** : SasuSaku

**Summary** : Jika kebenaran sudah berkata maka...

* * *

_Not like?_

_Don't read_

* * *

**If the Truth Say's**

Sakura POV

Debaran jantung ini benar-benar terasa saat aku bersamamu, tak bisakah aku mendapatkan mu. Tak bisakah aku menyentuhmu? Bukan hanya memandangimu dari sini? Aku selalu berharap aku dapat jujur pada mu. Dan pasti akan kulakukan saat aku sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan diriku Sasuke-_kun_.

.

.

"Hei jidat lebar kau mau kemana?" tanya sesosok gadis berambut kuning pucat bergaya ponytail kepadaku.

"Oh aku disuruh Kakashi-_sensei _untuk membawa ini ke perpustakaan, kenapa?" tanya ku balik sembari memiringkan kepala.

"Um begitu, tidak aku hanya bertanya. Ya sudah hati-hati ya jidat lebar!"

"Iya iya Ino pig ku yang bawel," sejenak aku terkikik geli, tapi kemudian aku cepat-cepat pergi ke arah perpustakaan agar semua tugasku cepat selesai. Jujur saja aku malas sekali melakukan ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku takut kalau Sensei mesum itu malah memberi nilai jelek kepadaku kalau aku menolak. Hh.. menyebalkan sekali!

**XXXX**

Di dalam perjalanan menuju perpustakaan, sesekali aku disapa oleh orang-orang yang lalu lalang di koridor sekolah. Maklum saja ini kan waktu istirahat dan juga aku adalah sekertaris OSIS jadi aku pasti, cukup terkenal disini. Oh ya aku lupa menberitahu kalau aku sekarang sedang ada di Konoha Elite High School. Aku sekarang sudah kelas 2 SMA lho. Haha okay kembali kelaptop—eh salah kembali ke cerita.

Singkat cerita aku sekarang sudah berada di depan pintu perpustakaan sekolah. Dan baru saja aku akan membuka pintunya, pintu itu sudah terbuka sendiri. Dan tebak siapa yang membukanya? Dia adalah PANGERAN dari negeri dongeng—ehm maaf maksudku pangeran sekolah yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah idola semua gadis di sekolah ini, dan salah satu gadis itu adalah aku. Tapi kurasa aku bukan hanya mengidolakannya, tapi aku juga _mencintainya_. Yah memang sih mustahil bagiku untuk mendapatkannya, tapi kalau aku bisa jujur dan berani masih ada kesempatan kan?

Yak kembali lagi, sekarang aku yakin wajahku sudah blushing berat. Bayangkan saja kau mau buka pintu, lalu pintu itu terbuka sendiri dan yang muncul disana adalah seseorang yang kau CINTAI pastinya kalian akan sama sepertiku.

"Awas." Sasuke mengusirku—entah secara halus atau tidak dengan wajah datarnya, sebenarnya aku senang tapi aku juga berharap kalau dia bisa lebih 'lembut' kepadaku sedikit saja.

"Eh? Uh _gomen ne~_," setelah aku meminta maaf, dia keluar dengan seorang gadis yang sedang mememgang erat kemeja laki-laki itu. Eh tunggu gadis? Apa jangan-jangan dia...

.

.

Aku hanya menatap nanar kepergiannya, hingga kedua manusia itu tidak lagi terlihat dari pandangan mataku. Rasanya ingin menangis sekarang juga, tapi itu semua tahan. Aku takut aku jadi pusat perhatian dari orang-orang lain. Untuk itu aku segera masuk kedalam perpustakaan, menuju rak yang kutuju. Dan beruntunglah rak itu terdapat di barisan paling pingggir.

"Sasuke-_kun..._" aku bergumam lirih sebelum akhirnya air mata yang telah kutahan sejak tadi tumpah juga. Aku tidak jadi mengambil buku yang kucari, aku malah berjongkok lalu menutup wajah ku dengan kedua tangan. Aku 'kembali' menangisi dirinya untuk kesekian kalinya dalam selama aku bersekolah disini. Lalu setelah cukup lama aku menangis, kurasa ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundakku dengan pelan. Membuatku tersentak kaget dan reflek menoleh kearah tepukan tangan itu. Kemudian manik emeraldku membulat tidak percaya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang berdiri dihadapnku. Dan hei dia melihatku menangis dan...menyebutkan namanya?!

"A-ah Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyaku ambigu terhadap laki-laki berambut raven yang sekarang sedang ada di hadapanku ini.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" masih dengan wajah datarnya, namun aku mendengar ada sedikit nada kekhawatiran disana. Oh apa jangan-jangan Sasuke peduli padaku?

"A-aku.." aku terlalu bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan nya. Apakah aku harus menjawab menangisi mu? Oh tidak itu berarti aku sudah gila untuk menyatakannya pada saat keadaanku sedang acak-acakan seperti ini. Atau aku harus menjawab menangisi tugas? Ayolah jawaban konyol macam apa itu hm?

"Lebih baik jangan menangis di sini, ini tempat umum." kemudian laki-laki itu berbalik begitu saja, tanpa terlalu peduli akan jawabanku. Akh aku tarik kembalu presepsiku yang mengatakan kalau dia peduli padaku. Tidak peduli ini tempat umum atau tidak, aku benci padamu Uchiha Sasuke! Meskipun aku menangis keras karena dirimu kau juga tidak akan peduli.

"Kau jahat Sasuke-_kun,_" ujar ku lirih dengan sangat pelah hampir tidak terdengar oleh diriku sendiri, dan kemudian aku kembali menangis dan justru sekarang ini bertambah keras karena aku merasa hatiku seperti tersayat dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang teramat dingin padaku. Padahal di awal aku sudah sangat senang karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia berbicara padaku setelah sekian lama.

"Sakura.." aku masih menangis dan tidak berniat memandang laki-laki itu meskipun aku tahu ini pertama kalinya dia memanggil namaku. Eh? Nama? Tau dari mana dia? Ah aku tidak peduli! Yang aku pedulikan adalah hatiku yang tengah sakit sekarang ini.

"Sakura..." panggilnya lagi tapi kali ini dia mengangkat wajahku unutk bertatapan langsung dengan mata onyx nya. Aku hanya menatap kosong sosok didepanku itu, kini aku sudah tampak berantakkan dengan mata sembab, wajah yang memerah karena menangis, dan baju sailor yang basah karena air mataku.

"A-apa?" jawabku dengan suara yang tersendat karena terlalu banyak menangis, tapi masih dengan tatapan kosong dan air mata yang tetap saja keluar.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap pemuda itu dengan senyuman manisnya yang baru kali ini aku lihat. Namun aku tidak langsung percaya dengan perkataan pemuda itu. aku pikirr ini hanya mimpi, sejak kapan laki-laki memperhatikan ku sehingga bisa 'cinta' padaku.

"Bohong!" ujarku keras sembari menepis tangannya yang dari tadi masih memegangi dagu ku. Aku mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain sambil menutup mata yang kemudian menyebabkan beberapa bulir air mata tampak menetes dari pipi mulusku.

Normal POV

"Untuk apa aku bohong Sakura, jujur saja sebenarnya aku sudah mencintaimu sejak penerimaan siswa baru, hanya saja aku terlalu takut untuk menyatakan cinta ku padamu Sakura..." lirih pemuda itu sembari menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sendu meskipun gadis itu tidak melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak berani? aku juga jujur sebenarnya aku selalu menanti dirimu mengatakan hal itu Sasuke-_kun,_" gadis itu kembali terisak sembari memegangi dadanya yang mungkin sekarang ini sedang terasa sesak.

"Aku hanya terlalu menjadi pengecut Sakura, maaf.." ujar pemuda itu dengan nada sangat menyesal sebelum ahkhirnya menutup matanya. Dia merasakan dadanya juga sesak untuk melihat gadis yang ia cintai kini menangisi dirinya. Sungguh memilukan pikir pemuda itu jika dia harus terus menatap gadis itu menangis.

"Hiks, aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-_kun!_" gadis bubble gum itu langsung memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat, membuat pemuda itu tersentak kaget.

"Syukurlah kau tidak marah Sakura," kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum sembari membalas pelukan gadis itu dalam posisi yang tidak berubah sejak awal yaitu duduk di lantai karpet perpustakaan.

"Aku tidak berhak marah Sasuke-_kun_, lagi pula yang terpenting bagiku adalah aku sudah mendengar sebuah kebenaran yang membahagiakan untukku dari mu," gadis itu tersenyum dalam pelukan protective pemuda itu. lalu kemudian keheningan yang menenangkan menyelimuti mereka yang masih tidak merubah posisi masing-masing.

"Jadi apa kau mau jadi kekasihku Saku?" tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba, dan sukses membuat Sakura kaget. Gadis itu dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tapi kemudian gadis itu menutup mulutnya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan sayu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan kembali menangis. Tapi pastinya kali ini adalah tangis bahagia.

Pandangan pemuda itu melembut dan kemudian tersenyum, "_Arigatou_ Saku,"

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat, "_Iie_! _Arigatou_ Sasuke-_kun.._"

**_Owari~_**

* * *

Yohhoo! Akhirnya finish satu fict super pendek ini ;D  
Bagaimana? Bagus gk? Aneh gk? Menurut kalian bagaimana?  
Oh ya ada yang mau dibikinin Prequel atau Sequel fict ini? :D kalau mau bilang di review aja ya :3  
Siip! The last i say...

...

..

.

Review Please :3


End file.
